


Encounter

by Beibiter



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Luna(kpop), Park Sun-Young, f(x)
Genre: F/F, You meet luna again after a few years, implied former relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beibiter/pseuds/Beibiter
Summary: You meet Luna.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first attempt not at writing but at posting so excuse my english and the format and everything else to im going to improve i swear

You recognize her voice first. It's the only thing that hasn't changed all those years.

Her hair that was once long and dark is now different. A lighter shade, more volume, a fringe.

You wonder why it looks so healthy after being dyed so many different times.

"Can I get two large fries and one coke please?"

It has to be her.

There's no other voice this clear and lively. 

Park Sunyoung. Luna. The stage name feels a bit weird after you've know her for Sunyoung her entire life. 

It sounds artificial.

The worker looks up to ask what size of coke she wants and Sunyoung goes for a large one.

She laughs.

Her laugh used to be loud, always so loud that you would cover her mouth jokingly, telling her to be quiet, but now it has gotten more quiet.

It sounds like the laugh she often uses on broadcast.

When she finishes her order, you call her out.

"Sunyoung?", you ask.

She doesn't react so you opt for Luna instead.

Then she turns around.

She's wearing her 100 watt smile, flashing her pearly-whites.

You almost feel blinded.

"Hey", she says, probably expecting you to be an attentive fan, when she realizes who you are.

She blinks, then her smile falters.

You smile, but it turns out to be a grimace. 

That's it?

A few seconds pass until she realizes that her order is ready and turns around.

You breath out slowly.

She takes her order and the line moves eager to order their get their own drinks and food.

She cast a last glance and then walks away from the counter. Your glance follows her feet until she leaves the store.

That was it.

In a daze, you order your food. You quickly pay and then leave. 

Your only have fifteen minutes left to eat your lunch and get back to work. 

You leave in haste, rushing out to get going.

Foul play, destiny! What game are you trying to play with me?

After a few steps someone gets into your way.

You want to apologize but then you see her face. It's Sunyoung.

 

"You...", your voice cracks.

"You haven't called me in forever."

It sounds pathetic.

You try again.

"You haven't contacted me at all. You never even..."

Sunyoung smiles.

"I haven't waited for you just to listen to you complaining, have I?", she says and her voice sounds different now.

You take a look at her through the strands of your hair.

She looks different. Prettier. Conventionally pretty, at least. Her face is slimmer, her jaw smaller and pointier. Her eyes look bigger, too.

"You have changed", you state and you try not to sound too accusing.

"And you haven't changed at all", she retorts.

A car pulls up. It's black and sleek and screams expensive.

A man is sitting behind the wheel, wearing a black cap and sunglasses.

Of course. You're such a fool. You just assumed that she...

 

You bite the inside of your cheek. 

"Your boyfriend is waiting for you", you force out.

She smiles.

Fool, fool, fool, you shout in your mind.

"Give me your hand", she says and of course your arm automatically reaches out, but she doesn't want to shake it.

Instead she has taken out a sharpie to scribble digits onto the back of your hand.

Her phone number.

 

You want to smile and forget about the guy in the car and about all those years that you've spent waiting and fall into her arms, but she stores away the pen and walks to the car.

"My manager is driving me home. Call me when you're home, ok?"

Maybe it's going to be different this time.


End file.
